Mango Unchained
Mango Unchained is the second episode of the second season of Billy The Dimension Hopper. Plot The episode begins with a montage of Grey Iguanodon being led around by The Slave Trader while events from Billy the Dimension Hopper happen. First, he sees A.I Grandpa Steve and his robot bodies. Grandpa Steve fighting The Annihilator. Billy meeting The Demogorgon. Krow standing over the recently killed Edgy McEdgelord. and lastly the cosmic god Sparkles. Then it goes to Billy. Who has been feeling pretty tense since Grandpa Steve's death. So he decides to go on a vacation with El Pequeño. He decides to go to the Wild West AKA The Outskirts. However, when they teleport there Billy lands badly and briefly goes numb. Although El Pequeño lands perfectly. They then go to the bar. However, El Pequeño is not allowed in because they don't serve Russians. So Billy gets a coke and El Pequeño wonders off. Where he finds The Shadow. El Pequeño joins The Shadow. Billy does not feel good after drinking the Coca-Cola. He then finds out that he drank 5 pints of Vodka. Realizing this he faints. Back with The Shadow. He begins to get in position to attack. But El Pequeño just flat out destroys Jack Stoneclaw and all of his goons effortlessly. The Shadow is pleasantly surprised making El Pequeño a first-class badass. They then go to cash in their bounty. Meanwhile, Billy has begun to wander off but he then finds Grey Iguanodon. Billy goes nuts and asks how he is doing. Grey Iguanodon tells him that he has been a slave for 12 months. He tries to buy Grey Iguanodon. However, he has no money and he needs 5 million. They then decide to say their prices on the count of three. The Slave Trader says 3 million. While Billy says a bag of Doritos. The deal is made and Billy has got Grey Iguanodon. After leaving Grey Iguanodon reveals that his name is now Mango. Billy finds this hilarious and thinks he's joking. However, Grey Iguanodon is serious. Billy tries not to laugh but he does anyway. After that Billy mocks Mango a bunch of different fruit nicknames. They then find a bunch of friendly robots that they misinterpret as A.I, Grandpa Steve. So they kill all the robots. However, those are the robots The Shadow is working for so he gets outraged at Billy. Billy decides to quickly teleport him El Pequeño and Mango away before the Shadow can do anything. The Shadow cannot live with this. The Shadow pulls out a gun and shoots himself. Now Billy El Pequeño and Mango are home. The episode ends with the Slave Trader screaming in agony as he finds out that Billy did not give him Doritos he got hula hoops. Although one slave like Hula Hoops he is still very angry. Appearing Characters * Mango (Grey Iguanodon) * The Slave Trader * A.I Grandpa Steve * Grandpa Steve * The Annihilator * The Demogorgon * Krow * Edgy McEdgelord * Sparkles * Billy * El Pequeño * The Shadow * Jack Stoneclaw Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes